My Dream Proposal?
by BlackLynx17
Summary: "Have Gajeel eat a motorcycle! Erza juggle swords! Bickslow and Freed in clown suits! Laxus do a handstand on top of a beach ball! And Mira breathe fire! All while everyone else sings Yankee Doodle Dandy in the background with Happy and Lily flying above everyone throwing down nacho chips!"
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: I'm writing this from the top of my head, no notes or nothing. Let's hope it's a good one!**

**.**

My Dream Proposal?

A Fanfiction By BlackLynx17

.

"Lucy! I need you help! Please, please, PLEASE! Help me pick out a wedding ring?!" Natsu begged me.

How I should have reacted.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO HELP PICK OUT A WEDDING RING FOR ANOTHER WOMAN?! IDIOT!" I yelled.

I summon out my Capricorn, he beats the stuffing out of Natsu, then I lock him up in a space ship and make it go around the world for all eternity so not only would he starve, but he would get motion sickness for the rest of his sad, pathetic, miserable life! Then I'd sit back in a chair, relaxing, and laugh maniacally every time I saw the space ship fly by.

How I reacted.

My eyes twitched a little and my smile slightly wavered.

"I don't think so Natsu" I said.

"Please Lucy!" he begged.

"I can't, I've very busy trying to write a new novel and everything" I lied.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No Natsu."

"PLEASE!"

"NO NATSU!" I said and starting walking in the opposite direction.

Natsu tugged on the scarf around my neck, well his scarf around my neck and pulled me back. I looked behind me and saw him on his knees.

"PLEEASE! LUCY! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" he whined.

I was never going to win. People were starting to stare also, I give in.

"Alright" I sighed.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" he continued whining.

"Natsu."

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Natsu!"

"PLEEEAAASSSSEEE!"

I sighed in frustration and grabbed his collar.

"I SAID YES ALREADY!" I yelled at his face.

Natsu stared at me.

...

"Oh" he said then smiled.

"Bout time, I still had a few more pleases in me though" Natsu said getting up from the street.

He dusted himself off and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go then before you change your mind" he said walking forward.

I sighed and walked very moody behind him, pulling his scarf higher above my face so he couldn't see the my expression. This was hell. My own personal hell. How else would I describe looking for a wedding ring with the love of my life for another woman? Going to Disneyland?!

"Why are you holding my hand?" I asked.

Natsu looked back at me and at our joint hands.

"Why not?" he asked shrugging.

10 Good Reasons Why Not!

1.) We are NOT dating

2.) We are going to buy a wedding ring that ISN'T for the my hand that your holding

3.) You don't even have the slightest romantic feeling for me

4.)

...

4.)

...

Alright so I couldn't think of a four, but 3 was still good enough.

"Just let go Natsu" I growled.

"No" he said stubbornly.

I didn't mean to, but I started crying. Natsu's eyes widened and he immediately let go.

"I'm sorry! Was I squeezing to hard? Did it hurt? Was that why?! I'm so sorry Lucy!" Natsu said.

I brought my hands up to my cheeks and tried to wipe the tears away. It wasn't that, the feelings inside me just overwhelmed and it hurt too much. I love him, I love Natsu and yet, yet... he was going to marry someone else. If he had that planned from the beginning then why did hold my hand? Why did he spend so many nights over my home? Why did he comfort me like a boyfriend would?

Why did he give me his scarf? The one thing in the world that he had left to remind him of Igneel. It was too much, the emotions, I couldn't handle them. It hurt thinking about them.

"Lucy" Natsu said.

He started rubbing my cheek with the scarf, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry, I won't hold your hand" he said.

I sniffed and wiped my nose.

"I'm sorry too, let's just get this over with" I said walking again.

No way I was going to tell him the real reason behind those tears. What chance did I stand? Maybe when they first started dating there was a possibility that if I would have confessed he would have chosen me but now? That he was going to propose to her? I didn't have a chance in the world. I didn't even know they we're dating! I only assumed it was Lisanna, ever since she's been back Natsu's been hanging around her.

Sure we still go on our missions and he'd never let me feel left out or anything... I didn't even know. Maybe they kept it from me on purpose... I wonder if the other's at the guild knew about it?

"Lucy, earth to Lucy? We're here" Natsu said.

I paused and looked up at the building in front of me. Why did I even agree to this? Because he groveled? Because I felt sorry for him? Right about this moment I was feeling sorry for myself.

"Let's go! Come on!" he said grabbing the end of his scarf.

He started tugging me inside while I tried to loosen up the scarf so I wouldn't be choking. Finally Natsu released it and I was in my own personal hell now.

Rings.

All around me. Happy couples, single males, everything in here made me want to tear up again. This was something I'd never have, I'd never be married to Natsu, I wouldn't get to have a big wedding wi-

"Why you lagging so much Lucy?" Natsu asked.

He leaned closer into my face, like he couldn't see me from before. I sighed and pushed him away.

"Let's just get this over with" I sighed.

Natsu grinned and grabbed my arm. We starting looking around the store, everything around me screamed love. Something I'd never have with Natsu. Just get through this Lucy, then you can go back home and have yourself a little pity party.

"What do you think Lucy? You're not even helping" Natsu pouted.

I giggled a little, "Alright, I'll help. I'm going to look over here, you try over there" I told Natsu.

He nodded and walked away. I walked the opposite direction, it would be just my luck to be looking at the red diamond section. Each red colored ring I saw reminded me of Natsu, would it be unwise of me just to summon out Taurus and destroy this whole shop? Yes it would. Just because I'm not happy doesn't mean I can ruin other people's happiness. Besides I wouldn't have enough money to pay for the damages I caused.

I leaned over the glass case and sighed again. My breath fogged up the case, I smiled lightly and drew a heart with my finger. Natsu. What did all our time mean together? Why'd you make me fall in love with you? Well... I guess in a way he didn't make me fall for him. Natsu was being himself, I was the one who decided to fall in love or not... so suddenly this was my fault.

I gritted my teeth and banged my hand on the glass case. Oops, probably wasn't the best idea. I squeezed my eyes closed and lifted the hand. I peeked out of one eye, no cracks. Phew, I was safe.

"Lucy! Get over here!" Natsu yelled.

I literally had to drag myself over to where Natsu was standing.

"Give me" he said snatching up my hand.

I felt something slide onto my finger, when Natsu let go of my hand I saw the ring. Silver bond, gold diamond in the middle.

"Pretty" I said.

"So you like it?" he asked.

It was pretty... but.

"No, not really" I said pulling the ring off.

"Aw, why not?" he asked.

"It just doesn't suit me" I said putting it on the counter top.

"What does suit you then, what kind of ring would you want?"

Was he really asking me this? My hands inched towards my keys but I retrained myself.

"Well, if I was going to get proposed to then I'd like a ring that would remind me of my husband" I said.

"Oh... I don't think they have salmon colored diamonds though" Natsu said rubbing his chin.

I shook my head at him.

"Why don't you ask Lisanna what she likes most about you then go from there?" I asked.

Natsu stared at me.

"Wha-"

"Hello there, I saw that you two were having a little trouble. Is there anything I can help you with?" a clerk said interrupting Natsu.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked sideways.

"Well you wouldn't happened to have any salmon rings would you?" Natsu asked.

I started laughing, he actually asked him.

"I'm afraid not, we do have a lovely section of pink though" the clerk said.

"What about black? Do you have that?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think we do in fact! Follow me!" he said walking away.

"Why black?" Natsu asking walking beside me.

"Your eyes, their charcoal. It's nice, if I had a black diamond ring then I'd think of you always watching over me" I answered honestly.

What the hell had I just told this man? I turned my head slowly towards Natsu.

"Oh" was all he said nodding his head.

I sighed, good think he didn't see anything into it... but if he did, do you think he would have realized my feelings?

"Here are black diamond selection, it's a little pricey but see for yourself" the worker said.

Rows of black diamonds, all lined up side to side. It was like Natsu was staring at me from several different directions. I felt self-conscious and pulled his scarf over my face more. It only made it worse though because when I breathed in, I could smell Natsu. He only gave me his scarf because I was cold during a mission of ours... that was months ago though. I'd thought he'd want it back but he never asked.

I liked his scarf. It was the perfect reminder of him when I was about to go to bed. I guess I have to give it back though now that he's getting married.

"What do you think Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Why was he asking my opinion so much today? If I picked the ugliest one here would he still buy it? No, don't be like that Lucy. Lisanna is your friend and you should be happy for her! Now let's see, which one looked the more like Natsu's eyes?

"This one" I said.

Out of all of the rings, this diamond looked the darkest. The clerk took it from its case and held it out for me. It was a gray bond with a black diamond.

"Here, try it on" Natsu said grabbing the ring.

He slipped it on my hand and I actually smiled. Perfect.

I MEAN! I mean for another woman that is! I coughed and pulled the ring off me like it was poison.

"It'll do" I said finding the wall so interesting to look out all of a sudden.

"You heard the lady, we'll take it" Natsu cheered.

"Lovely choice, I'll ring you up in the front."

"Natsu I'll meet you outside" I said running out the shop.

I found a nice little wall across the street and walked over to punch in repeatedly. What the hell was wrong with me? How could I let my guard down like that and get so wrapped up? The ring was so perfect though, NO! Come on Lucy get it together!

This punching the wall business was starting to hurt. I dropped my fist and leaned my head against the wall. What was I supposed to do now? I don't think I could be happy if I saw Natsu and Lisanna together at our guild. I couldn't stand it, it would drive me nuts. So that's it then? I just leave? Pack up and go?

That's lonely though, maybe I should try bringing someone along with me? Levy was out of the question since she had Gajeel, Cana maybe? She didn't have anyone special, Erza too. So me, Erza, and Cana. We could make a band and sing about heartbreak, shortcake and beer. I giggled, no one would listen to us.

"What you doing Luce?"

I screeched and jumped back. Natsu stared at me with a questionable look on his face.

"Um, nothing?" I said.

"Well thanks for your help today, one more question though. How should I propose?" he asked.

My fist lifted up and collided with the wall again.

What I should have said.

"Well I don't know Natsu, why don't you just SHOVE THAT RING UP YOUR **** (couldn't finish because of the use of profane language)"

What I really said.

... nothing.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You've been drifting out and in all day today" Natsu told me.

"At the guild, just walk up to her and ask her, better yet! Have Gajeel eat a motorcycle! Erza juggle swords! Bickslow and Freed in clown suits! Laxus do a handstand on top of a beach ball! And Mira breathe fire! All while everyone else sings Yankee Doodle Dandy in the background with Happy and Lily flying above everyone throwing down nacho chips! I don't know! I'm going home!" I yelled stomping away.

WHAT An IDIOT! I mean really Natsu, I love you for Christ sake... God I just need to sleep. Just take a long rest and forget this day ever happened. Maybe I should stop by a music shop and pick up a keyboard. No way was I going to play the guitar... then again maybe I can just be a singer. I think I had my first new hit singer now, That Idiot Salmon.

* * *

After a good night's rest I just realized something, I may have ruined Lisanna's dream proposal. I really hoped that Natsu didn't take what I said to heart. I was just so mad at him though, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know about my feelings, in his eyes I was just his best friend. If I would have just told him the truth then Natsu would have never put me through all of that.

Too late now, what's done is done. I don't thing Natsu could even do any of the things I told him, hell I didn't even remember any of the things. I undressed from my pajamas and took a shower.

"I think one was Gajeel eating a motorcycle" I said and laughed in the shower.

"One was Bickslow and Freed in a clown suit, like that would ever happen" I laughed more drying myself off.

"Erza juggling swords, now that I could see" I said but laughed anyways as I got dressed.

"Everyone singing Yankee Doodle, please!" I laughed more leaving my apartment.

I started walking down the street towards Fairy Tail.

"Happy and Lily throwing chips down, how'd I even come up with that?!" I asked the shop keeper as I bought an apple.

She just shrugged and gave me my change. I took a bite out of it.

"What else? One had to do with Mira" I mumbled chewing.

It wasn't till I finished the able that I remembered.

"That's right! Mira breathing fire!" I said and laughed throwing the apple's core in the trash.

"Was that everything?" I wondered walking inside the guild's gate.

Nope. I forgot Laxus doing a handstand on a beach ball. How did I remember? Because he was doing it right now.

"She's here! Go! Go!"

What. The. Hell.

_"Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on a pony; He stuck a feather in his hat, and called it macaroni"_

Everyone was singing Yankee Doodle.

Laxus was doing a handstand on a beach ball.

"Watch out everyone" Mira said before turning into her demon form.

Mira was breathing out fire.

Gajeel was over there in the corner of the guild chewing up a motorcycle.

"Hahahaha! You got to get into it Freed!" Bickslow said juggling his babies.

Bickslow and Freed were dressed up in clown suits; the red nose and everything.

"How many do I juggle?" Erza asked.

Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor juggling eight swords.

The only thing that was missing was-

"Watch where you'll throwing those chips!"

I held my hand out, a potato chip fell into my hand.

What the hell was this?! What the hell did I do?! I RUINED LISANNA'S PROPOSAL! I DIDN'T THINK NATSU WOULD ACTUALLY TAKE IT TO HEART! OH MY GOT SHE'S GOING TO HATE ME FOREVER! I looked around the guild for her, I didn't see her. That's good, maybe she hasn't come here yet. All I have to do is find Natsu and tell him the whole things off, then everything will be right.

I walked further into the guild, stepping on potato chips left and right looking for him.

"Lucy."

I saw Natsu walking towards me.

"Natsu! Am I glad to see you! Listen this whole thi-"

"Lucy hold on, I need to tell you something" Natsu said standing in front of me.

"No! I need to tell you before Lisanna arrives, list-"

"Lucy, it'll only take one second" Natsu said.

"Natsu! This whole thing was a jo-..." I paused mid-sentence.

Natsu just got on one knee.

He pulled out a box and opened it revealing the ring we picked out together.

What the hell was happening?

_"Yankee Doodle keep it up, Yankee Doodle dandy; Mind the music and the step, and with the girls be handy"_

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Um proposing to you? What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked.

No duh.

"Why?! What about Lisanna?!" I asked.

"Because I love you? And what about Lisanna? Strange you mentioned her yesterday too" Natsu said.

"Isn't that why you invited me? To help you pick out a ring for her?"

"No, I invited you to help me pick out a ring for you."

...

"What?!"

I was so glad those people in the background were singing Yankee Doodle at the moment, they probably couldn't hear our conversation right now. As long as I kept my smile up, they'd all probably think I'm speechless or something.

"Look I love you Lucy, why do you think you're wearing my scarf?" he asked.

"Because I was cold on a mission" I answered.

"That was ages ago, I let you wear it so other's would now that you were mine" Natsu said.

So we had been dating for months and I hadn't even realized it. I just wanted to cry out and hit myself over on the head over and over again.

"Look Lucy, my legs are getting numb. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I sighed and stared at him. Finally question.

"So all this time you knew I loved you?" I asked.

"Uh huh, didn't you know I loved you back?" he answered.

I sighed, Natsu you were truly an idiot. I started looking around the guild.

"I asked for nacho chips" I said.

"They were out, sorry" Natsu said.

Well what was it going to be? I did love the man and according to his logic we had been dating for months.

"YES!" I screamed.

Natsu grinned widely and picked me up, spinning me around.

"SHE SAID YES PEOPLE! SHE SAID YES!" Natsu yelled.

Our friends all started cheering around me.

"Can I get off this thing now?" Laxus asked.

Surprisingly, he had good balance.

"You! What about me? I'm juggling swords here" Erza said.

"At least you're not breathing fire! This alcohol tastes disgusting" Mira complained.

"WELL WE GOT THE WORST OF IT! LOOK AT US!" Freed yelled.

I started laughing all over again.

"You sure did want a weird proposal Lucy" Natsu said putting me down.

I smiled.

"What can I say? I know what I want."

.

**BlackLynx17: I had so much FUN writing that! Laughs, laughs, this was funny. Thanks for reading, please review. It's nice to take a break from my main stories, I should probably go back onto working on them though. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: This is the sequel to My Dream Proposal? I didn't want to post it up as a different story so I made it a second chapter. I didn't get to write the summary so basically it's like this.**

**Summary:**

**Now that Natsu and Lucy are getting married there's only one thing left to do! For Lucy to find her wedding dress! But the only problem is that no one can go with her other than... that's right! Gajeel Redfox! The Iron Dragon Slayer! Let's see how he works out in a wedding dress store.**

.

My Dream Wedding Dress

.

How can I explain this? What could be the simplest way? Maybe I can just imagine it up as I explain. Natsu proposed, the craziest proposal but still proposed. Now during a wedding the bride is supposed to wear a wedding dress, that's what was happening right now.

Usually shopping for the happiest day of a girl's life is done with Mothers, Aunties, Sisters, basically all your female relatives. Now my Mother was dead, rest her soul, I had no aunties, no sisters, no female relatives. All I had was Fairy Tail and I was okay with that. Fairy Tail didn't seem to be okay with me though.

Erza

"I wish I could Lucy but... I've been banned from Magnolia's Wedding Dress Shop" Erza said.

"What?! How can you be banned?" I asked.

"Well I used to go there and try on dresses... and one day Gray saw me in the store... let's just say they had to close for renovations" Erza said.

Levy

"Sorry Lucy, but I can't. Team Shadow Gear is going on a mission" Levy said.

"I can wait till you get back" I said.

"Then I have a date with Gajeel."

"I can wait."

"Then I have to help Freed clean Fairy Tail's library."

"You just don't want to go do you?"

"I do! I'm just really busy!"

Juvia

"Juvia would love too!" Juvia said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No! She's not going" Gray said coming in from the background.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Don't be putting any ideas in her mind" he said.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

Ideas. Don't be putting any ideas in her mind. Nice one Gray.

Lisanna

"I- I just can't Lucy, I'm sorry" Lisanna said.

I understood her reason, I was marrying the guy she loved. Why had I even asked her in the first place? That's right because I was DESPERATE!

Mira

"Sorry Lucy, works been busy lately. My next day off isn't for another 3 months" Mira giggled.

That's not funny, Master is working you to the bone Mira.

Cana

"Sure, hold on... will there be booze?" Cana asked.

Wendy

"Sure Lucy!" she said.

"Nice idea Lucy, Wendy has been needing a break" Charle said.

And that was everyone. I'll spare you about the other girls, they all had the same excuse. Out of all my girlfriends in Fairy Tail only two said yes, even though several said they wanted to go but couldn't. Cana was going to be drunk half the time though, Wendy was just a kid and Charle was a cat. I couldn't just bring them. That's when I got the idea, Natsu was a Dragon Slayer right? I couldn't just bring Natsu with me to pick out my dress, that would be bad luck. What if though? What if I brought a different Dragon Slayer?

Gajeel

"HELL NO!" Gajeel yelled.

"I thought you'd say something like that" I sighed shaking my head.

"Oh Levy" I called out.

Gajeel froze.

"Can you please tell Gajeel to go wedding dress shopping with me?" I asked.

"Sure Lu-chan, oh Gaaajeeel" Levy sang.

Gajeel started sweating, his eyes widened.

"Please go with Lucy for her dress shopping" she said.

"uh... no?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel" Levy said.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into a different room.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT I'LL GO!" he yelled.

I giggled and held up the peace sign. Victory! So after that we all made plans to go Saturday, since Natsu had a mission then, and here everyone was. Me, Cana, Wendy, Charle, and Gajeel all standing in front of the wedding dress shop... what had I gotten myself into?

"Let's get this over with!" Gajeel yelled walking in.

I dug out the spray bottle from my purse and sprayed him with water. Gajeel flinched then looked at me.

"Behave" I warned glaring.

"Did you just wet me bunny girl?" he asked.

I sprayed him again, Gajeel jumped up. It seems weird how he would be afraid of water but then again he is Metal.

Metal + Water = Rust!

Gajeel glared and started mumbling something, I sprayed him.

"What?!" he yelled.

"What's my name?" I asked.

He glared harder at me, I just smirked and held up the bottle.

"Lucy" he mumbled.

"Good" I said but sprayed him anyway.

This really was too much fun, I should tell Levy about this. Gajeel jerked back and rushed into the store but I called out.

"Gajeel."

He paused.

"Aren't you going to be a gentlemen and hold the door open for us?" I asked.

He looked back over his shoulder. With a sigh he opened the door, crushing the handle underneath his grip, and held it wide open for us.

"Thank you" I said walking in with Cana, Wendy and Charle.

"I didn't know Dragon boy #2 didn't have any balls" Cana laughed.

"Cana, I will have them cut you off in here" I warned.

"I'm sorry" Cana said walking in.

Wedding dresses galore surround us, my eyes widened looking at all of them!

"Hello my name is Yuki, how could I be of service?" a clerk said coming up to us.

"Hi! I'm Lucy and I'm getting married!" I cheered.

"Congrats, would you like some help picking out your dress or would you like to look first?" Yuki asked me.

"I'll look first thank you" I said walking further into the store.

"Yes um when will you serve the alcohol?" Cana asked grabbing the clerk.

"Cana!" I hissed.

"Um we only serve champa-"

"That's great, bring about a dozen bottles towards this girl" Cana said wrapping an arm around me.

"Glad to be here Lucy, Metal face and I will be sitting over there along with squeaky 1 and 2, come whenever you're ready" Cana said pointing towards the dressing rooms.

She started walking towards there, the others with her. I was wondering, would it have been so bad if I was to go shopping all by myself?

* * *

"COME OUT ALREADY BUNNY! WE AREN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Gajeel yelled.

"CANA!" I yelled back.

"On it" she said.

"AHH!" Gajeel yelled.

I snickered to myself as I zipped up the side zipper to my dress. I opened the curtains and stepped out in front of my friends.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Too white" Cana said.

I sighed.

"It's a wedding dress Cana, it's supposed to be white" I told her.

"What? I thought we were shopping for party gowns!" she yelled.

"Enough champagne for Cana" I sighed.

"It seems... a little too fluffy Lucy, I can barely see you" Wendy said.

I nodded, honest opinion. By the looks of Charle I could tell she agreed, it looked like she was ready at any moment to pounce and scratch it up.

"Well I think it's perfect! That's it, wrap it up and buy it, let's go!" Gajeel said getting up.

I walked over to Cana, snatching the water bottle from her hand, and sprayed Gajeel.

"Sit and tell me what you think before I tell Levy about this water thing" I threatened.

Gajeel immediately sat down and sighed.

"It's perfect, suits you very well" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?! It makes you look exactly what you are... a bunny! See you got your cotton tail right there" Gajeel said.

I sighed and marched back into the dressing room. Not that I looked at myself in the mirror the dress was a little bit too fluffy.

* * *

"Not enough skin, what are you 50?" Cana asked.

I gasped.

"Really? What's wrong with this one?" I asked twirling around.

"It hides everything" Cana said.

"Including your toes Bunny, you look more like a Ghost Bunny now" Gajeel laughed.

"Well I like it... a little" Wendy said.

"It's formal, perfect dress for Wendy" Charle said.

"But we're here for me! Not Wendy!" I said.

"Oh" was all Charle said.

Another bust.

* * *

"Alright, third times the charm" I told them.

Cana, Gajeel, and Charle busted out laughing. Wendy was more kinder and laughed lightly behind her hand.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"You look pregnant!" Cana laughed.

"And your hat looks like you killed a swan and wore it!" Gajeel laughed.

"Ridiculous!" Charle laughed.

"FINE! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS PICK OUT MY DRESS!" I yelled sitting down next to Cana.

I grabbed the glass from out of her hand and drank it.

"Alright, let's go guys" Cana said getting up.

I'd like to see them do better.

* * *

"Cana I told you to find a dress, not model one for me" I said.

Cana ignored me though. 5 minutes later she came out of the dressing room and showed us her outfit.

"Wow, are you a belly dancer or what?" I asked.

It was a bikini with a long skirt, she also had on long gloves too.

"It was more fun judging the dresses then wearing them" Cana said twirling around for us.

"Seriously Cana, I'm not trying to be a stripper at my wedding" I said.

"Why? You're going to strip for Natsu in the end anyway? Less clothing the better" Gajeel said.

I sprayed Gajeel three times with my water bottle.

"What does he mean by that Charle?" Wendy asked.

I sprayed Gajeel again.

"You'll know when you're older" Charle said.

* * *

"Gajeel... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled from the room.

"Just put it on! You gave belly dancers a chance!" Gajeel yelled.

I shoved the dress on, cursing Gajeel's name the whole time, and stomped out.

"At least Cana's had pants!" I yelled.

I felt like I was practically in my underwear. Wendy blushed, Charle covered her eyes, Cana whistles, while Gajeel smirked.

"I am not wearing this as my wedding dress" I told him.

"Wedding dress? Those are your undergarments, they go under your wedding dress" Gajeel said.

My eye twitched. I calmly walked over to Cana, stole her champagne bottle again, then unscrewed the cap from my water bottle and poured it all over Gajeel.

"Fill this back up please" I said throwing it at Cana as I walked back in.

I so regret bringing Gajeel now.

...

...

...

Pervert.

* * *

"I guess this is better" I mumbled walking out.

"Pretty!" Wendy cheered clapping.

Gajeel growled lowly.

"Um... it shows your back at least?" Cana said.

"That scarf is ruining the gown, take it off" Charle said.

"No! I want to wear it when I get married" I told her.

"Fine, other than that it makes your butt look big" Charle said.

Again my so called 'helpers' all started to laugh.

"Yuki! Bring me a bottle" I called out.

* * *

"LUCY! YOUR BOTTLES HERE! BETTER COME OUT BEFORE I DRINK IT!" Cana said.

I pulled the curtains wide open and reached for it. I took three big gulps before taking a breath and wiping my lips off. I walked back to my stage and twirled around.

"Wha da yah tink?" I asked.

"Skin!" Cana yelled.

"Bunny!" Gajeel yelled.

"Pretty!" Wendy yelled.

"Acceptable" Charle said.

Of course she would accept it, she picked this one out. It was a short white dress, barely went over my knees. It had a flower arrangements on it, probably the reason Wendy though it was pretty. I took off Natsu's scarf and used it as a belt, wrapping it around my waist and tying it into a bow in the back. I guess that would be my tail for a bunny. The only problem was that...

"I don't like it!" I whined sitting down.

Everyone groaned. I sniffed and took another sip of my champagne bottle.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I always pictured my wedding dress as something that would come out of a Fairy Tale story you know? Like Cinderella's or Ariel's or... wait Ariel's dress was ugly. Anyway I imagined it big and elegant, long and flowy but not fluffy! More like... puffy. I wanted this long vile that would be twice as long as the dress and just... I wanted it to be perfect... is that too much?" I asked looking at my friends.

"YES!" they yelled.

"Actually it's realistic sort of."

Who said that... when did Yuki get here?

"You should hear what other brides imagine as their 'perfect gown', ugh it always involves ribbons and lace, loads and loads of lace. I'll see if I can find something" Yuki said walking away.

"When did he get here?" I asked.

"I don't know... I thought that was Natsu" Cana blurted out.

Gajeel had his head back, his cheeks red.

"Now which one of you Fairies slipped Wendy some juice!" Charle slurred before falling over.

"I feel funny" Wendy hiccupped.

Great now everyone was drunk! Why not join the party? By the time Yuki came back I had finished off my bottle of champagne.

"Here, try this on" Yuki said.

I dropped my bottle and walked into the dressing room, dress in hand. Now let's see if I was sober enough to remember how to put the gown on.

* * *

It... it was perfect.

"I... I think I love it" Charle said.

"I want to wear that when I get married" Wendy mumbled.

"Wow Lucy, am I drunk or are you actually rocking that dress?" Cana asked.

"... Sparkle" Gajeel said.

...

"Sparkle?" I asked him.

He blushed and coughed.

"I meant to say... I can see sparkles around you" he sighed.

I smiled.

"I'm glad my hair was long enough to tie it up" I said.

The dress was pure perfection. It ran down to my ankles, layers upon layers of lace and fabric. It had just the right amount of poof to it. It was strapless so you we're able to see a good part of my skin but I still had sleeves which had a beautiful floral arrangement on it. I tied my hair into a high pony tail, wrapping Natsu's scarf around it so there was a big bow. And the veil... it was the perfect length and the perfect amount of see-through, I could clearly see Natsu's ribbon from underneath it.

"I'll take it!" I yelled.

"HOORAY!" Wendy yelled.

"Finally! We can go!" Gajeel said.

"Hold it... seeing Lucy in that makes me wonder what I would look like in my perfect wedding dress" Cana said.

Oh no.

* * *

"I'm surprised they had cat sized" Charle said spinning her dress.

"You look adorable Charle" Wendy said spinning in her own.

"Perfect amount of skin!" Cana said.

"Can we go now?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Now hold up... Gajeel why aren't you in a dress?" Cana asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Well look at all of us" Cana said.

It was true, all us girls were wearing dressing.

"Now look at you" she finished.

Gajeel was still in his outfit. Cana took a step forward and reached for my water bottle.

"I'm just going to pay for this, good luck" I told Cana walking up to the cash register.

"I'll buy this" I told Yuki.

"I knew you'd like it" Yuki said smiling.

Now where's my wallet... my wallet... I forgot to bring my wallet.

...

...

...

I am an idiot.

"No charge Lucy" Yuki said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"A young Mr. Dragneel came by earlier and told us about you beforehand. He said to send the bill to him" Yuki said.

I smiled, aw Natsu. You were actually smarter than me for a day.

"I SAID NO!"

Yuki and I both jumped in the air, we turned around and I couldn't believe the sight. Cana had gotten Gajeel to wear that dress alright... but now he was terrorizing the store... he was wearing a wedding dress! I laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he roared, destroying half shop already.

Uh oh.

"I'm not with them, thanks" I told Yuki before running out the store.

I ran like the wind in my perfect wedding dress all the way back to my apartment. I knew it would have been a better idea to go by myself.


End file.
